The integration of wireless control systems into streetlights provides improved management and efficiency benefits. However, in-field installation and integration with control systems can be challenging particularly with the growing integration of smart city systems. Current sensor deployments within city infrastructure are cumbersome as they require separate infrastructure, power and can be costly to deploy. The overlay of sensors on streetlight infrastructure, particularly with the growth of the Internet of things (IOT) technologies, increases the demand for the streetlight infrastructure to provide additional functionality to support smart city systems.
There is therefore a need for an improved sensor platform for streetlights.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.